YuGiOh! Lament of the Condemned Souls
by Bakura o aishimasu
Summary: With Atemu in the afterlife, the gang hoped that their lives would return to normal. However, the two condemned spirits come back to defeat one another once and for all. Can the gang stop the never ending battle? The truth lies in the place it all began.
1. The Hope of Better Days

I would like to say I really wasn't expecting to upload this so soon, but I say that every time I upload a story. I just can't seem to wait until I have all the chapters out before I upload it.

I'd like to point out that this story takes place after Atemu was sent to the after life. I haven't gotten that far in the manga, so please excuse me if I get anything wrong. Also, there's going to be this count down thing every so often. I got it from the show '24'. It's just counting down how long it's going to be until the first few paragraphs come to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Lament of the Condemned Souls 

Chapter one: The Hope of Better Days

"_When Bakura?" Atemu demanded, blood dripping from the various lacerations on his body. "When will you stop?"_

_An evil cackle was his response and the white haired menace stepped onto the tablet with one leg, staring down at the once mighty ruler. "You should stop worrying about such trivial things such as that and be more focused on getting out of this predicament alive."_

_Atemu forced himself to his feet almost falling down in the process. He was weak and had lost much of his blood. He knew he couldn't last much longer. "I will defeat you. Know this. Before my time is through you will be defeated!"_

_Bakura leaned back with an almost shrug, his face showing that he was thoroughly enjoying every minute of the rulers pain. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong idea. It is my destiny to defeat you and take everything you have!"_

_Forcing himself to stand tall, Atemu stared in the face of his opponent. He would not back down to this monster of a human. He could not. "I will not allow you to obtain the seven Millennium Items. It is my duty to protect them from thieves like you."_

_Bakura let out an evil laugh that made a shiver go down Atemu's spine. "Then let the Shadow game begin!"_

**_Thirty-two days : Fourteen hours : Twenty-nine seconds_**

The doors opened eliciting a jingle from the bell. A small boy looked up from the counter he was working at and smiled warmly.

"Hey Yugi!" a familiar voice called. A blonde haired teen with rich brown eyes walked toward him with a big grin on his face. Next to him stood another boy with a brown Mohawk and brown eyes.

"Jonouchi! Honda!" Yugi addressed, getting up from his spot and walking over to his friends. "I thought you wouldn't be back for a while."

"We couldn't stay there forever," Jo said with a smile. "Mom would have kicked us out if we spent another day there."

"It's to bad," Honda stated, face grim. "I would have liked to stay another day with Shizuka."

Jo smacked his friend. "Like I'm going to allow that!"

Yugi shook his head with laughter. It was summer break and Jo was invited to his mothers house to visit his sister. Honda had jumped at the chance to see her again and sort of invited himself.

"Did you have a good time?" Yugi questioned.

"Yeah, for the most part," Jo replied. "Of course it wasn't the same without you. Damn." He shook his head. "It's been half a year yet it still seems like yesterday."

"Yeah," Yugi said, getting that nostalgic look in his eyes. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if all that magic stuff hadn't happened."

"I'll tell you what would have happened," Jo said, eyes narrowing. "Honda wouldn't be after my little sis!"

"Come on man!" Honda cried. "It's not like I'm asking her to marry her or something."

"You better not!"

Yugi giggled as the two struggled to get out of each others head locks. His eyes drifted to a small picture in a nice picture frame. It was all of them happy and care free. Sometimes if he looked hard enough he saw the Egyptian spirit standing behind him smiling his kind smile. But he was gone. Finally at peace in the after life.

It seemed as soon as the whole ordeal was over everyone separated. Anzu got a scholarship to a prestigious dance school in America and left almost at once, sending a letter every once in a while to keep up with them. The two Kaibas started traveling the world and their theme park had already opened up in America and was doing well. As for their white haired friend, Ryou. He had moved as well. Secretly, Yugi thought the boy missed the tomb robber that had lived in the ring for so long. He never got the chance to confirm his suspicions for only one month after the 'the incident at the Tablet of Memories', as they called it, he moved again to a different town. Occasionally he would send a letter asking what was going on and telling them he was alright but it had been over a month and a half since his last letter. He was most likely moving on with his life, eager to forget the past.

There was only three of them left now. Jo, Honda, and him. Of course he couldn't leave out his grandfather. He had helped them throughout their journey in his own little ways.

"Hey Yugi," Jo called, snapping Yugi out of his trance. "We're going to the arcade. Want to come?"

"Sure," Yugi said, smiling brightly. "Let me just tell my grandfather I'm leaving." He turned and went into the backroom where his grandfather was laying, a book covering his face. Supposedly he was ordering more items for the shop, but the playboy magazine showed otherwise.

"Erh, Grampa?"

The old man jumped with surprise and the magazine fell on the floor. "Yugi! You scared me."

"Sorry," Yugi apologized. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out to the arcade with Jo and Honda. Is that alright?"

"Ho, ho, ho," his grandfather chuckled. "The last thing I want to do is keep my grandson from having fun. Go out and I'll close up the shop."

"Thank you!" Yugi cried, hugging his grandfather quickly before running out back into the shop. "Alright, lets go."

The arcade was packed full of people laughing and having fun. Every once in a while someone would shout and there would be cheering, but that came from the back of the arcade where the DDR machine was. It was almost always packed full of people waiting for their turn to get on.

The three friend, however, had a different idea of fun. They were currently getting ready to go into a dark room. The sign above declared 'Lazer tag'.

"You ready?" Honda said, holding his lazer gun up with a grin. "You know how good I am at this."

"You're going down!" Jo cried, grinning back. "Ready Yugi?"

Yugi clipped the suite on and smiled with satisfaction. They had to get the kids size in order for it to fit him. It had been an embarrassing ordeal, but it was better than not being able to move under the weight of the larger suit.

"Yup."

"Lets go!"

The three dispensed into the dark corridors, each going a different direction. No one else was in the battle ground so it would only be the three. Locked in a battle against wits.

"Hey!" Jo cried, ducking behind the wall. "Cheap shot!"

"No it wasn't!" Honda cried, indignantly. "I got you fair and square!"

There were two beeps as both Honda and Jo were hit. Yugi giggled insanely as he ran off to hide after hitting his two friends. They were so easy to get when they started fighting.

He made a left, a right, then another left. It was so dark he was having a hard time trying to see. Sometimes he would find a neon sign flashing in the darkness to make sure it wasn't completely dark.

Taking yet another left, he hid behind a wall that only went half way up. He peeked his head around to see where the other two were. Crouching, he held the gun against his chest his heart pounding loudly in his ears. There was nothing like getting the adrenaline running with a good ol' game of lazer tag.

"I know you're here Yugi!" Jo cried, somewhere hidden in the darkness.

There was a beep and Jo cried out again. "Honda! Quit hitting me!"

"If you just weren't so loud it wouldn't be so easy to get you!"

Yugi tip toed across the floor, not even bothering on crouching to low. His height allowed him to stay hidden even with the upper half of the wall missing.

He grinned as a sudden idea hit him. All the movie heroes and heroines had done this move. Maybe he could? He shifted so he was leaning on his right side on the ground. Holding the gun, he pushed himself out and shot at his two stunned friend.

One, two, three shots hit their targets before Yugi slid behind another wall. He immediately got up and ran off to another part of the room. '_Man that was fun!' _he thought excitedly, turning more and more corners.

He stopped when he realized that he had reached a dead end. Turning to go back, he was surprised to see Jo and Honda standing there, guns held up.

"Erh, hi guys," he said meekly.

"Thought you could surprise us with that cool move of yours!" Jo stated.

"He _did _surprise us though."

"Shut up Honda. That's not the point." He shook his head. "The point is, it's time to get even." He pointed the gun toward Yugi, grinning.

"Eep!"

**_Thirty-two days : Nine hours : Fifty-one seconds_**

Yugi groaned as he bit into his hamburger. "I can't believe you guys ganged up on me like that."

"Hey, last time I had to buy hamburgers, remember?" Jo asked, putting ketchup on his bun. "It's only fair that you pay this time."

"So that's what it was all about?" Yugi questioned. "Just to get me to pay for the burgers? Next time you're paying."

"Don't think so," Jo said.

"We'll see about that," Honda smirked.

"Hey! You can't gang up on me."

"It's what you did to me," Yugi argued. "It seems only fair that we do it to you. Then Honda."

"That's not what I meant," Honda started, but Jo interrupted him.

"Yeah! Lets get Honda next," Jo stated, drinking some of his pop. "I paid last time. It's his turn."

Yugi paused, tilting his head up in thought. "You're right. It's been a while since you've paid for hamburgers."

Honda grumbled something about his 'plan' backfiring, his eyes slipping upon a newspaper abandoned on the table in front of him. He quickly stood up and snatched the paper then headed back to his seat.

"So what's going on in the world today?" Yugi asked.

Honda looked through the paper superficially. "Not much. The only thing that's going on is the festival tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Yugi said excitedly. "I can't wait. It sounds like so much fun. I've already got my mask and kimono. I'm going as a monkey, what you about you?"

Honda and Jo grinned at one another. "We're going as that big dragon you see in China," Jo explained. "You know, the one that has one person in the front and another person in the back. That way we can sneak up on people and scare them!"

Yugi laughed. "You guys won't scare me!"

Jo got a mysterious look. "You'll never know when we'll show up. We could be anywhere at any time. Waiting to pounce on you!" He held his arms up as if he was prowling to emphasize what he was saying.

"I don't think we'll scare Yugi," Honda stated. "We told him what we were going to be dressed like. Who knows. We might be the only dragon."

Jo frowned. "You shouldn't ruin a mans dream."

"What kind of a dream is scaring people?"

"A damn good one!"

Yugi laughed and grabbed the paper Honda had put on the table. It really didn't look like much was going on. Everything was so normal now. Even though he missed the action and daring quests they had, he enjoyed the simplicity that came back to their lives.

"I'm going to head back to the shop," Yugi piped up, folding the news paper under his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jo blinked and let Honda out of the head lock. "Already? Aw, alright man."

Honda rubbed the back of his neck. "See you at the festival."

Yugi nodded and started heading out of the restaurant.

"You'll never know until we pounce on you!" Jo cried, standing on the bench for greater height.

"Get down idiot!" The last thing Yugi saw before he disappeared outside was Honda yanking Jo down by the shirt.

It didn't take him that long to reach the store. The 'closed' sign was hanging delicately from inside the door but he didn't head the warning. He grabbed the key and unlocked it.

The bells jingled again and he closed the door, locking it as it had been before. "Grandpa!" he called out, putting the keys back in his pocket. "Grandpa?"

"Ho, ho, ho," Grandpa's voice could be heard. "I'm in the house. You've got a letter from Anzu."

"Really?" Yugi's eyes widened and he dashed into the house where his grandfather was standing, holding the letter. "I got you a newspaper." He traded the paper in for the letter. "Bye!"

He dashed upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. Walking over to the desk, he flipped on the light and opened the letter. It unfolded when he got it out and he smiled when he started reading.

"_Dear Yugi,_

_Everything's going well over here. Dance school can be hard sometimes, but I'm used to it by now. There's a bigger opportunity for me to get a job at a hamburger joint because the people over here seem to be obsessed with the stuff. Then again, do I really want to get another job at a hamburger place?_

_How's it going over there? Last I heard, you were getting ready for that festival. I think it was supposed to be a week from now. Of course, by the time you get this letter it'll be either over or the day before. Perhaps?_

_I'm coming down to see you all soon. There'll be a break later this week so I can come down and hang out with you guys. I've already got the tickets and even a hotel that's only a block from you game shop! Isn't that great? _

_I miss all of you so much. I often find myself going back to those days where we were inseparable and wonder what happened. I guess we just grew up and went on with our lives._

_I look forward to seeing you. _

_Love, Anzu."_

Yugi smiled, noticing a small heart next to her name. He missed her the most of all of them. He used to have the biggest crush on her but it just wasn't meant to be. They had different goals and ideas. It couldn't have worked out.

He grabbed a pen to write a letter, but stopped himself. If Anzu was coming here the letter wouldn't reach her in time.

"I guess I'll just have to wait," he mumbled, getting up and laying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. Subconsciously, his hand went towards his chest were the puzzle used to lay.

He sighed. He missed his other half.(No, his name was Atemu, not 'other half') They had finally found out his name and past but he still had to leave. Every once in a while he would try and find that hallway where he first actually saw the spirit but found he couldn't. It still existed but he couldn't force himself into the subconscious of his mind anymore. Because that ability had been taken away just as the puzzle and spirit was.

Turning over on his side, he looked out the window a single tear finding its way down his cheek. "Oh, Atemu. I wish you were here. Everyone misses you. I miss you. . ."

---------------------------------------

"Last call for flight 97!" the voice boomed out.

A slender girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes ran up to the counter, gasping for breath. She bent over and breathed deeply, before handing her ticket over to the woman.

The woman smiled graciously and handed the ticket back after ripping off the stud. "Have a nice flight."

"Thanks," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. She tugged at her suitcase and headed down the long hallway that lead to the plane. She wasn't looking forward to the long flight, but it was worth it to see her friends again.

She was greeted by the flight attendants and ushered on the plane where she stopped for several seconds. She looked at her ticket. "18a."

Walking past the first class section of the plane, she headed to the back part where she immediately found her seat. Someone was sitting in the seat next to her.

Inwardly she cringed. She always hating sitting next to a stranger on long flights. Normally she wouldn't mind making a new friend, but long plane rides were much different. And besides, the American sitting next to her was overweight and looked just plain creepy.

She picked her suitcase up with some trouble, and put it in the compartment. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she leaned back, happy that she had managed to get her suitcase in all by herself. Now there was the man to deal with.

He smiled, revealing a large set of yellow teeth. "Is this your seat, ma'am?"

"Erh, yeah." She watched as the man got up and let her in. She slid into her seat and put on the seat belt. She was a few seats in front of the wing allowing her to look out while they were flying.

"What are you doing in Seattle?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked back at the man who had sat back in his seat. "It's just the place where I take the connecting flight to Japan."

"Ah, Japan," he said. "I take it you're going home?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just for a little while."

"I'm Dan by the way," He held out his hand.

"Anzu," she replied, taking the hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," he grinned again. "It's going to be a long flight. Mine as well get situated, eh?" He grabbed a magazine and started looking through it.

Anzu watched as the hatch was closed and the hallway move back to give the plane enough room to get out. In the front of the plane a flight attendant stood and she could just barely hear the captain say something about safety procedures.

She didn't even bother to look up. She had gone on many planes before and new everything by heart. The sun shined through the window blinding her. Reaching up, she covered the window letting the darkness envelope her.

**_Thirty-two days : Six hours : Twenty-three seconds_**

* * *

I hope it was alright. Please review, telling me what you think. I'd like it if no one flamed me, but I wouldn't mind taking criticisms. Please review. 

Thanks!


	2. The Masks that Hide us All

Second chapter is here! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I wanted to make sure I wrote up the third chapter before I posted this. Right now I'm on the fourth chapter and it's going good!..Okay, maybe it's not going as fast as I planned, but at least I haven't got writers block on it.

I'm still not sure if I'm going to make any of the major characters die. X-X Some random person dies in this chapter, but he's just random! Cough I know there's going to be serious injuries ( it's already started in the end of the third chapter..) but I'm not sure if death is on the agenda yet. I'm just to attached to the characters, which might lead to a corny ending. :( Lets hope that doesn't happen.

To frogger666 - Glomps You're so nice! I mean, I'm sorry that you're addicted to this story (being addicted is never good. --' ), but that just has to be the best compliment ever! huggles Thank you so much for taking the time to review.

To DayDreamer23182 - Wow, you've reviewed every single one of my stories. I just feel all fuzzy inside. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else in this story. I'm just responsible for this bad story line. ;

Enjoy!

Chapter two: The Masks that Hide us All

People were bustling about hanging various decorations all getting ready for the festival that would take place later that day. Children ran through the streets already in their kimonos ready for the festival, while others went on with their lives eagerly awaiting the event.

Yugi twiddled his fingers. There had been only two costumers in the past three hours and only one of them bought something. Everyone was out getting ready for the festival. Everyone except him.

He sighed and leaned back on his chair, putting his hands behind his neck. He had never gone to one of these kind of events. "I wonder what it'll be like," he mumbled out loud.

The door jingled and a man stepped inside carrying various packages that skewed his vision. "Packages for Mr. Muto!"

Yugi's grandfather hurried out of the house with amazing speed and snatched the boxes out of his hands. "Yugi. Can you take these in the back for me please?"

Yugi nodded and started carrying the packages two at a time to the back room while his grandfather signed the release. After successfully getting all the boxes in the back, he stopped when his eyes fell on a smaller package than the rest. Written on it said 'Yugi Muto', with no return address.

Curious, he picked up the box and inspected it some more. It looked like one of the packages his grandfather ordered, but why did it say it was for him?

He quickly picked it up and tucked it under his arm. "I'm going to my room!" he shouted, running up the stairs and enclosing himself in his bedroom.

Walking over to the desk, he set the package down and sat on the chair. He wasn't sure why he was so jittery. Maybe he just hadn't gotten over the last time he had received a package in the mail. He grabbed a small pocket knife and slowly pressed the blade down on the tape to open it, body tense.

A shrill sound pierced the air.

"AGH!" Yugi fell on the ground with a thud. "Stupid phone," he growled, getting up and walking over to the device. He picked it up. "Hello?"

There was only static on the other end.

"Hello?" he called again. "Is anyone there?"

The phone clicked off.

Yugi stared at the phone with wide eyes. It was just like one of those horror movies! He shakily put the phone down and started walking over to the package.

The phone rang again.

He dashed towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello!"

There was hysterical laughing on the other end of the line. He immediately knew who it was. "That was so hilarious!" Jo cried out in the phone, obviously gasping for breath.

Yugi felt himself flush. "That wasn't funny guys!" he cried out. "I seriously thought it was someone stalking me to try and kill me or something."

"I told you it would be good to do that trick after watching that horror movie the other day," Honda's voice could be heard.

"Sorry pal," Jo said, now officially getting a hold of himself. "I couldn't help it."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. "It's alright. This just means you have to buy me more hamburgers."

"Hey!"

"There's actually another reason we called," Honda could be heard saying again. "We want to know - AH! Quit it out Jo!"

"It's _my _phone!" Jo cried out definitely. "So back off!"

"No it isn't, it's a pay phone. It's everyone's phone."

"But I paid for it."

"No, I did."

"...I called him! So ha!"

Yugi was laughing at this point. His friends could always cheer him up, even when they weren't trying. "So, what did you want to know?"

"Oh!" Jo paused and there was some grunts that Yugi assumed were from Honda trying to get to the phone. "We want to know if you want to meet up with us at the park. Supposedly there's this guy who's doing all these magic tricks there right now. Want to go?"

"Sure!" Yugi said. "I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes. Bye!" He pushed the off button and put the phone back where it was supposed to be.

His eyes drifted towards the unopened package. "I guess I'll have to save you for later." He dashed out of his room to meet his friends.

It didn't take Yugi long to find his friends cheering and egging a man on. The man was juggling all sorts of fruits from apples to bananas to oranges. Jo and Honda were currently trying to get him to juggle a watermelon while the man was adamant.

"I thought you said he does magic," Yugi said, walking up to his friends.

"Yeah, well apparently he juggles too," Honda replied. "This bozo head over here decided to see how many things he could juggle by throwing stuff at him. So technically he had no choice."

Yugi shook his head with a smile. "Jo, stop trying to throw the watermelon at him."

Jo stopped trying to lift up the abnormally heavy fruit and looked up at Yugi. "But Yugi, he might be able to do it."

"No more!" the man cried, letting all the fruits fall to the ground. "Never before have I met people such as you." He picked up his stuff. "I hope I never see you again!" He grabbed his stuff and stormed off.

"What?" Jo cried out. "No smoke you disappear in? Nothing! What a rip off! And that guy said he could do magic."

Yugi laughed.

"Sorry," Honda apologized. "We scared him off before you got here. Maybe we can find someone else to harass? I mean watch," he quickly fixed.

"You know, there's this girl who looks into your future through this orb down the street," Jo said with an evil grin.

Honda mimicked that grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yugi shook his head. He knew this was going to be a disaster.

**_Thirty-one days : Sixteen hours : Fifty-nine seconds_**

"You will leave this place in five minutes," the fortune teller said with an annoyed look.

"What kind of a fortune is that?" Jo cried out. "What happened to the 'you will die in seven days' crap?"

"Jo, that was just a movie," Yugi stated.

"Still," Jo continued. "You'd expect something like 'you will find a quarter in a trash can', or 'don't eat the yellow stuff'."

"What kind of fortunes are those?" Honda questioned, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Better!" Jo stated. "That's what they are. Much better than 'you will leave in five minutes'!"

"Three minutes now," the woman stated. "You took so long talking you wasted two of your minutes."

"I don't waste minutes by talking, I use them," Jo said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, Jo?" Honda questioned. "That didn't make any sense what so ever."

Yugi laughed and sat down on the stool in front of the fortune teller. "So, what's my fortune going to be like?"

The woman twisted her hands in grotesque positions over the orb, eyes locked on its shiny exterior. Or maybe she was seeing into the orb.

She let out a small gasp and jerked back a little, but never lost her gaze on the ball. "My, my," she whispered, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Yugi questioned, finding himself to be unable to focus on anything else other than her and her magic orb.

"You've been through much in the past few years," she whispered, twisting her hands some more. "You're strength and courage were tested and you passed the test. But," she paused, "there's something amiss. I've never seen this in my ball. Clouds are covering my vision. Dark ones foretelling danger and a-a box? Is that what I see?" She peered closer.

Yugi's heart was pounding now and he unconsciously leaned forward. What was she seeing?

She let out a screech and shoved her chair backwards, eyes wide at the orb.

Yugi jumped back with surprise. "What happened?" he asked, violet eyes finding the womans'. "What did you see?"

"I saw blood," she whispered, voice shaking. "Lots and lots of blood. It-it was horrible."

Jo frowned. "Come on Yugi. Lets get out of here. She's probably trying to give you a better fortune after giving me such a sucky one."

"Yeah, Jo's right for once," Honda agreed.

Yugi nodded and started walking off with his friends, sparing almost a moments glance to look back at the lady.

"One," she whispered. "You're five minutes are up."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The man smiled as the children 'ewed' and 'awed' at his marvelous magic tricks. Okay, so they weren't all that 'marvelous', but to the children they defied the laws of the world. Seeing the childrens' face light up after every trick made everything worth while.

Today, however, was quite different. He was not thoroughly enjoying his job today for there was someone else present among the innocent children and their parents.

A boy stood next to the childrens' parents, watching his tricks. _'It's just a boy',_ the man kept on telling himself, but every time he looked up, he shuddered. It couldn't be a boy. There was just something inhuman about him. All of his senses were screaming that the boy was going to do something bad for he was evil. Pure evil.

A small bead of sweat found its way down his face as he wrapped up his show. All the children were happily chatting to their parents, happy and content. The man saw non of this; only the boy.

After everyone had left, the boy walked over to him a smirk set upon his features. "Nice magic tricks," he said calmly.

The hairs on the back of the mans neck rose and a chill went down his spine. His mouth was to dry to say anything so he just nodded his head.

"Would you like to see a magic trick of my own?" the boy questioned, smoothly. "I must admit, what you did was impressive...for a mortal."

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, but the sound never came out. The last thing he heard before everything gave way was the boy's manic laugh.

His body landed on the soft grass, unmoving. His wide eyes dull and lifeless.

"I think you'll have fun where you're at," the boy whispered, a deranged grin upon his face. "After all, the shadow realm is just full of magic!" More laughter filled the air, resounding within the park.

--------------------------------------------------

"Bye guys!" Yugi called over his shoulder. "See you in a half hour!" He took a right and headed towards the park. It was the quickest route to the Game shop and he needed all the time he could to get his costume for the festival ready.

He was surprised to see a bunch of people huddled around an area in the park with a few paramedic's on the scene. It was out of his way, but he decided to check it out anyway.

Walking over to the scene, he pushed himself forward until he was the first person. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

Paramedic people were picking up the same man that was doing the juggling. Blood scattered across the ground where the police were currently taking pictures.

Yugi gulped and walked over to one of the police men that were trying to keep the crowd back. "Um, excuse me sir. What happened here?"

The man turned towards Yugi, dark circles under his eyes. "Another homicide is what it looks like. We assume that the cause of death is loss of blood."

"Did someone shoot him?" Yugi asked, watching as the people covered the body with white blanket.

"That's the odd thing," the police man said, running his hand through his hair. "Something was carved _into his chest _with a knife."

Yugi looked up at him with surprise. "What?"

"Strange huh?"

"Erh, yeah." Yugi shifted his eyes back to the blood on the floor. What had that fortune teller said? Oh yeah. Lots of blood... "Do you know what was carved into the guy?"

The man's eyes darkened. "Yes. That's the weirdest part. We know what is says, but we don't know why it was written. We think a cult might have done things."

"What did it say?"

_"The darkness can never die."_

A chill went down Yugi's spine as he stared intently at the blood. "That was it? Nothing else?"

"That's it," the man shook his head. "You should get going now." He turned toward the rest of the crowd, shooing them off.

Yugi didn't spare a second glance at the crime scene. He walked away from the place feeling displaced. His head was swimming with thoughts and ideas, unaware of what was going on around him. What could this all mean?

He was surprised when he heard the familiar jingle of the bell that signaled he was back at the shop. Pausing, he just stood there for several minutes staring into the shop. He gulped and shook his head. He wouldn't let this bother him. It couldn't have to do with him. It was all over, right?

He walked into the house and up the stairs. Trying to clear his mind, he opened the door to his room and looked at the desk where the package lay untouched.

A box and blood.

The fortune teller couldn't be right. It was all bogus. She had given Jo such a bad fortune anyway. Who's to say that she didn't make up his?

He walked over to the package and stuffed it into the drawer. He wouldn't deal with it yet. The festival was starting soon and he promised his friends to be there. No matter what.

He dug into his closet and threw his socks around in attempt to find his costume. It lay in plastic bag off to the corner. Grabbing it, he put it on the bed and took out the contents.

"Alright. Lets do this."

--------------------------------------------------

Everyone was walking around talking and laughing. Balls full of light lined the rims of houses and stores providing the only light. Occasionally there would be someone who was carrying a small light stick but only a few had those.

Whole roads were closed down for the festival and little stands were set up to keep people preoccupied. Then there were all the masks. Everyone was in a kimono and mask making it hard to find people he recognized.

Yugi felt a little out of place. He was so easy to spot even with the mask on. His hair stuck out like a sore thumb. Thankfully, no one seemed to care about his abnormal hair.

He looked around to try and find his friends, but found no dragon in sight. "I'll just meet up with them later," he mumbled to himself. Looking around, he spotted a small booth where one could play games.

He grinned. He always loved games and this was the perfect opportunity to win a prize. Walking over, he was surprised to find that there were quite a bit of people there. He looked at the game and his grin progressed to a smile. It was a card game.

"Step right up!" the man shouted, beckoning people over. "Step right up and try your luck! See of lady luck is on your side. Step right up!"

Yugi sat down on one of the chairs and looked around. There were two people to his right and one to his left. Many people hung out behind them, trying to see how the game was played before attempting to win.

The man looked down at them, his mask covering his actual face. "Are you ready? I'm going to shuffle the deck. Now I'm going to give you seven cards face down. You will each take turn putting a card down in the middle without looking at the cards. Whoever has the highest card gets the pile. The object is to get the most cards. If I win no one gets anything. Ready?"

There was a variety of yells as the game started. It was quite obvious who was going to win even from the beginning. Yugi dominated the entire time. No one else had a chance.

Yugi grinned sheepishly as he brought the last bunch of cards towards him. The other people had long since left, replaced by other people. "I think I won."

The man growled. "How did you do that? That's just impossible!"

"I guess I just got lucky," Yugi said, scratching the back of his neck.

There was hot breath on the back of his neck making him freeze. A soft, raspy voice whispered in his ear, "Is that so? King of Games."

Yugi jerked around to try and locate the voice but whoever it was had disappeared. Jumping off his seat he ran out of the booth, ignoring the yells of 'you forgot your prize!' from the man. He stood in the middle of the street, eyes straining for anything.

He found it. A small glimpse of white. He turned around just in time so see someone in a fox mask turn a corner, white hair billowing in the air.

"Bakura!" Yugi cried, running after his friend. It had to be his friend. After all, who else had white hair? He turned the corner and continued to run, turning his head this way and that in attempt to find his friend again.

Masks upon masks went by and occasionally he would bump into someone. He was starting to become disoriented, and he slowed down slightly. Where was that person?

He turned around to try a different direction when he came face to face with a giant dragon. He let out a scream and stepped back. His foot slipped out from underneath him and he fell onto the ground, cushioned by his butt.

"Yugi!" the front of the dragon cried. "Are you alright?"

Yugi took deep breaths and stood up shakily. "Y-yeah. You scared me!"

"I told you we would!" the front of the dragon said again. Yugi realized that the voice was Jo's.

"Shut up!" Honda growled. "You're moving to much. It's not easy being the butt of the dragon you know!"

"That's not my problem," Jo retorted. "Hey, nice costume pal."

"Same to you," Yugi said, patting his hand over his heart. "I was looking for you. Where were you guys?"

"Ah, we had some hold up because Honda wasn't being a very good butt," Jo stated. "So, what were you doing? Looks like you were looking for someone?"

Yugi looked back towards the crowd through the slanted eyes in his mask. "No. I wasn't."

"Alright! Lets get some hamburgers!"

"Is that all you care about?"

Yugi stared at the area, wind picking up slightly. First the package, the attack, now Bakura's back? But why didn't he come when he called? A shiver went down his spine. Something wasn't right.

"Yugi? You alright?"

"Yeah guys. Everything's fine."

**_Thirty-one days : Twelve hours : Twenty-nine seconds_**

* * *

Huh? So! What did you think? I tried my best to make everything flow, but it just gets hard sometimes! As for the box, you'll find out what's in it in the next chapter.

Anyway, I hope it wasn't all that bad! If it was, please feel free to send criticisms, but no flames. Please review!

Thanks!


	3. Inescapable Truths

Finally up! Gah! Sorry it took me so long. Not only do I have writers block, but my computer decided that it didn't want to run the word program that has ALL my stories on it anymore and promptly deleted it. Thankfully, all my stories were saved, I just couldn't reach them because my computer got rid of the software I needed and REFUSED to reupload the software! Unfortunately, no computer seems to have this blasted program so I actually had to find a computer compatible (the software is from 1999. -o-) and upload it. -Sigh-

ANYway, I've decided that I want to develop Bakura's (Yami Bakuras) character a little more, maybe not a whole lot, but definitely more than the show/manga. The creator just basically said "Something bad happened to him when he was little and now he's just nuts! So I can make him do whatever the heck I want him to do!" Sooo, I looked at a bunch of psychology books and found some stuff, so I'll be trying to develop him more, because he's pretty much my favorite character in Yu-Gi-Oh!

Another thing, the gang just calls him 'the spirit of the ring' and Atemu just calls him 'tomb robber'. That's just what they called him in the show/manga and I'm going to stick to it because I seriously doubt they stopped to ask this homicidal maniac what his real name was. (For obvious reasons, they wouldn't want to call him Bakura, their friends name.)

Another thing: Kaiba! Yes, Kaiba! I've been debating on whether or not to bring him in (just like I'm STILL debating on whether or not to kill of a few characters -o-), so I'm going to let the readers decide. I do have a part for him if you guys say yes, but on the other hand we don't really need him. lol So you better tell me what you think or else I'll decide and it won't be pretty.

Dislcaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else in this story. Although I am responsible for butchering the characters and this horrible story line. lol

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: Inescapable Truths

The rest of the night went on without any trouble. The three hung out at various game stands, winning most of the time and Jo even entered a food contest. However, when Jo ate two more plates of hotdogs after he was officially declared the winner, their adventurous night had to be curtailed. Instead, they sat on a grassy hill waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Isn't it supposed to start soon?" Yugi asked, sitting on the ground with his arms behind him propping him up.

Jo squinted at his watch through the darkness. "It should be starting any second now." He laid down on his back, his arms behind his head. He and Honda had long since ditched the costume to play games and win food contests after they realized it was impossible to sit down.

Honda sat beside Jo right leg lifted to his chest with his arm resting on it. "They should have festivals like this more often."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

There was a bright light as a firework went off in the distance making the sky a reddish yellow color. The little dots of color started falling towards the ground, soon disappearing only to be replaced by another burst of color.

Loud cracking sounds announced every new firework as they lit up the sky with their various colors. The fireworks brightened up the darkened sky with various vibrant colors, subtly bringing out the twinkling dots called stars.

All the other people were down the hill sitting on benches or chairs, 'ewing' and 'awing'. The three were all alone on top of a large hill. No one else had wanted to make the trek, but they thought it was worthwhile for their first class seats.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Yugi whispered as another firework went off.

"Ugh! I don't feel good." Jo quickly got into a sitting position, holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to hurl."

"Hurl that way." Honda pointed his finger away from the two, back towards the other side of the hill.

"Naw. It's alright now," Jo announced, keeping his hand against his mouth. "I swallowed it."

"That's disgusting!"

Yugi laughed, shaking his head at his friends. "Anzu coming soon," he said, changing the subject. "I think maybe in a day or two."

"Really?" Jo asked, perking up when he heard the news. "Did you get a letter from her or something?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "She said she should be here for the weekend, or something like that."

"So how's she doing?" Jo questioned, getting back to his comfortable position, now that he was feeling better.

"She said she was doing well," Yugi said smiling. "I wonder what it's like in America. She said there's a lot of burger joints."

Jo's eyes lit up at this information. "We should go there sometime."

"How can you even think of food after all those hotdogs you ate?" Honda asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"It's not like I'm going to eat burgers now," Jo argued.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Yugi piped up.

"Yugi!" Jo exclaimed. "I thought you were on my side!"

Yugi giggled. "I'm sorry Jo, but I'm just going to have to side with Honda on this one."

Jo grumbled, glaring at the two.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Yugi asked, changing the subject. "I think the store is going to be a bit busier tomorrow. Do you think you guys can help out a bit?"

"Sure," Honda said, watching as the sky light up again. "I don't have anything planned. Except bother Jo maybe."

"Ha, ha," Jo said sarcastically. He turned towards Yugi. "Yeah I'll help. Just as long as Gramps doesn't make me clean the back again. It's pretty scary back there."

Honda raised an eyebrow at Jo.

"I'm serious!" Jo defended. "There's like no lighting back there so you can't see where you're going and there are tons of huge spiders back there that jump on you! And I could have sworn I heard a rat. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a dead body back there." He paused for a moment in his rant, before looking at Yugi. "There isn't….is there?"

Yugi laughed, dismissing the question even as Jo continued stared him down. "Alright. No back room for you Jo." He looked back at the fireworks as another one lit the sky up magenta pink. "Just come over whenever you can."

"So, no dead bodies?"

--------------------------------------------------------

The light of the outside came through his window, illuminating his entire room. The lump underneath the comforter groaned and pushed itself further in the bed, hoping to save itself from the light of morning.

"Yugi! It's time to get up." There was a knock on the door. "Honey, it's already noon. I think it's about time you get up."

"Noon!" Yugi exclaimed, throwing the blanket off him and getting into a sitting position. "Already?"

"Lunch will be done soon," his mother said on the other side of the door. "You should wash up."

"Mm-kay." Yugi rubbed his eyes and got to his feet. Stepping over the kimono he had carelessly tossed aside the night before, he grabbed a spare set of clothes and got in the shower.

It didn't take him long before he was dressed and ready to get some food. He stopped at the door to stare at the desk. He felt a sense of foreboding as he remembered what was inside one of the drawers.

"They can wait just a few minutes," Yugi mumbled to himself, walking over to the desk. He was tired of feeling this dread. "Lets just get this over with!"

He opened the drawer and stared at the box for a few moments. He was half expecting it to be gone, taken away by some mysterious force, but was it was still there, in the same place had put it yesterday. Picking it up, he grabbed the knife and slowly started opening.

He quickly cut the tape off then put the scissors aside. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he opened the box. There was tissue covering the entire thing as if what was in there was fragile and he could see bubble wrap underneath some of the tissue.

He could hear his heart thumping in his ears as he reached over and pulled the tissue out. He could almost make out a shape within the mounds of bubble wrap but it was still unclear what exactly was inside. Carefully grabbing the bulky mound he opened the bubble wrap and proceeded to unravel the item.

There was a crash as he dropped the content on the ground. He was breathing heavy, eyes wide as he backed away from the item as if it could attack him at any moment. His heart fell like it was pounding out of his chest as he struggled for breath.

Thump, thump.

He put his hand against his heart to try and stop it. It had to be a mistake. He was just seeing things. _It_ really wasn't in the package.

He took a few steps forward, his eyes watching the box wearily. When he got close enough, he peered back in.

The color drained from his face. "No way. . ."

_**Thirty days : Nineteen hours : Twenty-nine seconds**_

The door jingled and a girl stepped in, a bright smile on her face. She walked in a few steps, looking around for any sign of life. "Hello?"

"How may I help you?" Grandpa asked, walking out to the counter. His eyes widened slightly when he realized who she was. "Ho, ho, ho! I almost didn't recognize you Anzu! My have you grown up."

Anzu grinned. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Muto. I heard that you shop is still doing well?"

"As good as always," Grandpa replied. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"Yes," Anzu said. "I came in last night but I was to tired to come see you guys. Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Grandpa said. "It's quite a time difference. Nine hours, right?"

"Unfortunately," Anzu said, walking up to the counter. "Say, is Yugi around? I would really like to see him."

"Ho, ho, ho," Grandpa chuckled. "He went out a half hour ago to meet his friends before the business picks up. I think he went to a burger joint."

"Burgers, huh?" Anzu looked back at the doors, then at Grandpa. "I think I'll wait for him here. Need a helper by chance?"

**_Thirty days : Nineteen hours : Ten seconds_**

The three sat in the bench, staring at one another grimly. Hamburgers and drinks lay forgotten on the table, the main focus on the shortest of the three.

"That's impossible," Honda said again, as if by saying it, it wouldn't be true. "There's just no way it could have gotten here."

Yugi shook his head, eyes cast downward. "I don't know. It was in a package."

"Was there a return address?" Jo asked.

"No. There was only my name and address." Yugi put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do! It's supposed to be over . . . Why isn't it over?"

"Wait now," Jo spoke up. "Just because it's back doesn't mean we'll get caught up in another mess."

Yugi shook his head again, letting his bangs go back and forth. "No. I-I didn't tell you guys before, but something happened yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"It was after I left to go home to get dressed," Yugi started. "I went through the park and I noticed there was an ambulance truck over there. So I went to see what happened. The guy who did those juggling tricks was there; dead."

"Man," Jo shook his head. "Did they catch the killer?"

Yugi's face became grim. "That's the thing. They don't know what happened. Apparently there was nothing wrong with him. The only thing they can think of is loss of blood and even that seemed to be an impossible cause of death." He shook his head. "Something was carved into his chest, guys. Carved."

"What did it say?" Jo and Honda held their breath, staring at their friend with uneasy eyes.

"The police said someone had written 'The darkness cannot die' on it," Yugi whispered, staring back up at them.

Jo let out a low whistle. "Now that's strange. But it can't have anything to do with us because we didn't know him all that long. Besides, there are many cults here. It could have been one of them."

"That's not it."

"What? Not it?" Honda asked. "What do you mean that's not it?"

"I saw Bakura at the festival."

"What!" Jo cried, a confused look upon his face. "What was he doing there?"

"I don't know," Yugi shook his head again. "In fact, I'm not even sure it was him but the person had white hair. And right before I saw him, I was at this booth playing a game. I won the game and I heard someone behind me call me 'King of Games'. That was when I saw him. I tried to follow him, but he just disappeared into the crowd. That's when I met up with you two."

Honda and Jo looked at each other. "Do you think that maybe, erh, the spirit of the ring is back?" Honda asked, looking back at Yugi. "It's stupid to think, but he has come back from impossible situations before."

"But the ring was buried," Jo argued. "We watched the tomb collapse on it."

"Yeah, and I watched it fall into a Goddamn forest in the middle of nowhere," Honda growled. "Yet he still came back."

"It might explain the sentence carved into the mans' chest," Yugi whispered. "He always called himself the 'darkness'. Maybe-maybe he is back?"

The three went silent, staring at each other. People bustled around talking to one another animatedly, unaware of the danger that was present. Only those three knew.

"Lets lay low," Yugi said suddenly. "Maybe if we don't do anything, we won't get sucked into whatever's happening. Lets just forget this happened."

"Agreed," Jo nodded. He looked down at the cold food on the table, then back at his friends. "You going to eat that?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Yugi hurried home, mind reeling over the past few events. The little world he had created after their adventure was falling apart. It seemed that it was impossible for him to have a normal life.

He opened the door to the shop and walked in, looking around. There were a small group of people browsing and only one was manning the register.

"Anzu!" Yugi cried, eyes widening at the girl who was currently taking the costumers money. "Is that you?"

Anzu looked up from the desk and smiled brightly. "Hey Yugi! Grandpa told me that you were out so I decided to help out around the shop. It's pretty busy today."

Yugi walked over to the counter, mouth agape in shock. "When did you get back?"

She laughed, putting the money in the cash register. "Last night. I was to tired to come visit you so I went straight to the hotel." Turning towards the costumer, she handed his merchandise to him. "Have a good day, and be sure to come again!"

The man nodded and walked off, soon replaced with another costumer.

Yugi stared at Anzu for a few seconds before opening another cash register and beckoning over a few people. She was exactly the way he remembered her, if not a little more muscular. But that was to be expected if you got into dance. What had shocked him the most was the fact that she was wearing blue jeans. He couldn't remember the last time she wore pants.

"So how are Jo and Honda doing?" Anzu conversed.

"They're doing well," Yugi replied. "They got back from Jo's mom's house a few days ago. It seemed like they had a good time there."

"How are you doing?"

Yugi was silent for a few minutes, debating on whether or not to tell her what had happened. "How long are you staying?" he asked, changing the subject.

Anzu stared at him worriedly, before answering the question, "A week, maybe two. No one has reserved my room yet so I still have a while before I make my decision."

"Got any plans on what you're going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. I just thought we'd go with the flow," Anzu admitted. "Like we always do." She turned towards him. "You know you can tell me if something's bothering you."

Yugi laughed uneasily. He should have known better than to think he would get out of it so easily. "I'm fine, really. Just didn't get to much sleep."

"Strange," Anzu said slowly, making sure he heard every word she said. "Grandpa told me that you slept until noon. It sounds like you slept well."

He tugged at his shirt color, suddenly finding it very hot. "Erh, well I had a hard time getting to sleep."

"Yugi," Anzu warned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine," Yugi sighed exasperatedly. "You don't have to worry about me like I'm some kind of kid."

Her features softened. "You know that's not why," she whispered, looking down. "I don't want you to hold everything to yourself. That's why you have friends. To lean on."

"I know," Yugi said, looking up at her with a smile. "I'm doing fine. Don't worry yourself, okay? I want you to enjoy your stay back here."

She stared into his eyes, trying to depict any kind of weakness or lie. In the end, she let out a small sigh. "Alright." A small grin came across her face. "I heard that there's a good movie playing today in a half hour. Why don't we go?"

"Sure!" Yugi said, excitedly. "I'll go call Jo and Honda!" He quickly grabbed the phone and started dialing a number.

"No!" Anzu cried. "I was hoping it would just be -erh- you and me." She looked away from him, a blush creeping upon her face.

"Um, okay." Yugi blinked. He put the phone back down and looked back up at her. "Sounds good. I'll go tell Grandpa that we're going." He looked back at the store, finding only one person left browsing. "Honda said he'd be coming by soon so Grandpa should be fine on his own."

She smiled in relief. "Alright. I'll handle the cash register." She watched as Yugi dashed into the back room where Grandpa awaited. It had been a long time since she'd seen him and, though she wouldn't ever admit it, she had been thinking about him non-stop since she had left. She often found herself wondering if she wouldn't like Yugi if the spirit was still around, but she dismissed it. She didn't like him because the spirit once inhabited Yugi's body, but because Yugi was Yugi - no one else.

She blushed and looked back into the shop. There was always that possibility looming over her that he no longer liked her in that way. That he had grown up and gotten over that crush he had had on her all that time ago. What if she was to late to return his feelings?

"I'm ready to go!" Yugi said, interrupting her thoughts. He walked out of the back room and towards her. "So! What movie are we going to see?"

A smile came across her face. Somehow, everything would end up all right in the end. It always did.

--------------------------------------------------------

The hum of the motorcycle was deafening as he sped down the road. The wind tore against him, prickling his face and whipping his clothes about. Any other day he would be enjoying the cool rush of air, however today was quite a different matter.

He always knew somewhere deep down that it hadn't ended that day. There was just something so wrong with the way it had ended. It was almost to perfect and well-planned out. He had always told himself that he only felt that way because life had been so hectic back then so it would only make sense that it would end chaotic as well.

Now, he thought otherwise.

His mind was all jumbled up. Everything had just become much more complicated. Why did this have to happen now of all times? Why now? Why couldn't it have happened five months ago right after the so-called 'end'?

He made a sharp left, his body leaning as if it was one with the motorcycle.

It would end now. They would all make sure if it. He would make sure of it. No one would ever have to suffer again after this. This would be the end.

He bit his lip. But still, how did the Millennium Puzzle find its way back to Yugi?

Something darted out into the road in front of him. There wasn't enough time to stop the motorcycle; he was going to fast. In desperation, he veered to the right just in time to avoid hitting the thing in the road.

He barely had time to let out a scream as he crashed, the force of the impact sending him flying backwards. There was a loud explosion and he felt the heat against his skin as he landed on the ground painfully. Groaning, he attempted to lift himself up, but cried out in agony when he felt a searing pain in his ribs. Shadows danced around his eyes as he laid on the ground in agony. The last thing he felt before the darkness consumed him was the burning sensation of fire…

--------------------------------------------------------

"You never did tell me what this movie is supposed to be about," Yugi said, arms crossed in a childish way.

"You'll see when we watch it," Anzu replied with a mysterious smile. "It's supposed to be really good. According to the critics anyway."

"Since when do you pay attention to what the critics say?" Yugi pointed out.

"Fine," Anzu huffed. "We don't have to see it if you don't want to. We can always just watch that sappy love story that came out yesterday."

"Okay! Okay!" Yugi laughed. "You win! We'll see this mysterious movie you picked out." He paused slightly. "Could you at least tell me the name?"

"But that would give it away!" Anzu cried. "And you don't want to give away the surprise, do you?"

"Apparently not," Yugi pouted, shifting his eyes to the road. On the other side of the road he could barely make out a shadow just standing there, as if it was waiting for something.

He squinted his eyes and stopped moving, much to Anzu's dismay. "The movie's starting soon," she started, but Yugi cut her off.

"Do you see that over there?" he asked, pointing towards the shadow. "What is it?"

Before the girl had time to reply a motorcycle came shooting around the corner and the shadow moved into the street. It stopped right in the motorcyclists' way.

Anzu let out a scream as the motorcyclist made sharp turn and rammed right into a telephone pole. The motorcyclist was thrown backwards as the motorcycle exploded into flames.

Yugi's heart was pounding in his ears. He knew that motorcycle! "Call 911!" he shrieked, running after the fallen motorcyclist. He grabbed the mans shoulders and started pulling him back, away from the flames.

Anzu rushed to his side and gasped. "Oh-no," she whimpered, as Yugi took off the helmet. "Honda!"

**_Thirty days : Sixteen hours : Forty-two seconds_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! That's it and remember to tell me, in any way you like, if you want Kaiba in or not.

Thank you Littleslg, frogger666, Xellimech, and Yami-Yugi3 for reviewing. I loved reading each and everyone of your reviews. They made me feel so happy and fuzzy and I can't thank you enough for the reviews(aka.support). -hugs you guys- Thank you!


	4. Blood Red

Sorry it's taken so long. Life has been hectic and I got writers block. -Tear, tear- Let it be known that this chapter was actully supposed to be the fifth chapter, and the fourth chapter was supposed to be laid back. Unfortunately every time I tried to write the chapter, it came out really bad. Soooo, I just decided to heck with that! And I just put some of the chapter four stuff in chapter five and called 'chapter four'. So please don't mind if it's rather off-topic from the last chapter...It's supposed to be that way....really!

Thank you AquaPheonixia for that lovely review. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes...I believe I fixed the 'hours:days:seconds' thing, but it's been so long. o.o Anyway, lots of Kaiba in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own this crappy plot, so steal it and the computer will come alive and bite your hands off. ;)

Chapter four: Blood Red

"Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up sharply, his icy blue eyes roaming his clean desk until they landed upon the intercom. He paused, taking a moment to consider whether or not it was actually worth answering.

The walls were grey, the light from the large windows to his right casting a low glow on them. Outside was a view of the entire city of Domino as his office was on the top floor of the building. His office was equally as clean as his desk; no personal items cluttering around nor the touch of any décor. The only sign of a real person there was a small frame with a picture of a boy in it.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

A slender finger shot out from the paperwork to the button. "What is it?" he questioned gruffly.

"Ms. Yuu down in marketing found something in the car garage. I'm here now with her."

Kaiba pinched his nose in annoyance. "Would you mind elaborating, Mr. Shdmitt?"

Yana Shdmitt was a good employee and had worked for Kaiba Corp. for officially three years. He was a good man and a hard worker. Kaiba even found himself, on occasion, striking up personal conversations being at ease with the man's personable personality. However, it was times like these that he found the man's flare for suspense unhelpful.

"Sir," there was a pause. "I'm not quite sure. It-it looks hand-made." There was a brief silence. "But it's stuck to one of the pillars. There's a bunch of wires sticking out of it," he paused and then as an after thought added, "and it's lumpy."

Kaiba frowned, sitting up in his chair, more alert. He switched the intercom to the speakers in the building. "This is Kaiba speaking. I am ordering an evacuation of all floors. Please avoid the elevators and go in a neat and orderly fashion down the stairwells and out of the building. I repeat, I am ordering an evacuation of all floors. Please leave the building in a neat and orderly fashion."

He switched back to the private intercom where Mr. Shdmitt was waiting. "Mr. Shdmitt, if you didn't hear the announcement, please evacuate the premise. Just leave it behind for the security to look at."

There was silence in response.

Kaiba frowned and looked at the intercom, as if it was responsible for the silence. "Mr. Shdmitt?"

There was hiss of static and screams came through, making the hair on the back of Kaiba's neck rise. "Oh God!" came the shriek of the intercom. "It's blinking! It's a fucking bomb!"

Kaiba's eyes widened at the confirmation of his suspicions. Swallowing thickly he allowed himself a single breath to calm himself down. "Yana. Get out of there." He quickly switched to the speakers. "Code five! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!"

His voice was drowned out by a mammoth roar as the building shook furiously. He felt the ground come out at him and lost his footing as he was thrown back against the cracked wall, his chair crashing into him. His head slammed into the wall, black spots dancing in the corner of his vision. There was a sickening crack and pain exploded in his leg. Crying out, he fell to the floor darkness clawing at his sight before it took him completely.

--------------------------------

Yugi's head drooped as he sat in the white chair in the pristine white room. Everything about the room was bland and sterile, providing nothing to help keep him awake. The dull rhythmic sound of the heart monitor did no favors either.

On the bed next to Yugi was a still and pale Honda, wires jutting out of his mouth, nose, and arms. It was frightening for Yugi to look at his friend, who was so outgoing and moving, now as he lay still and vulnerable. It was almost as if he were witnessing something he shouldn't be.

He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, going over the past few hours. Honda had to have surgery to stop the internal bleeding and it had been touch and go for a while; but when the doctor came through those doors and spoke those sacred words, he could think of nothing better than hearing the news that Honda would be alright.

Honda's parents had arrived moments before they had been allowed to enter Honda's room. Jou had been put off at first, exclaiming that his parents never cared before, but after seeing Mrs. and Mr. Honda's tear-stained faces, he quieted. They had waited patiently while the two adults visited their only son and when the two came out of the room, they offered words of comfort.

"Honda would've been surprised to see them," Jo had remarked after the two left. "They never seemed to care before."

"Sometimes it just takes extreme situations for someone to realize what they've been doing wrong," Anzu had answered back. "Or missing."

The doctor gave permission for all three of them to enter Honda's room and visit him for as long as they liked, as long as it didn't last the entire night. Jo, on the other hand, had a different idea of what the doctor had said.

After only an hour of sitting in the room, Jo had declared that he would get some supplies and food so they could be prepared for the night, possibly even two days. None of them had objected, and he had walked out of the room with a mission, but more than that something to do that would make him feel important.

Anzu quickly got restless soon after, not even able to look at Honda's wan face or the tubes coming out. After much pacing, Yugi had finally asked her to talk to the doctor about Honda. She had looked relieved and had told him she would figure out everything about Honda's condition and would come back with a detailed report.

Yugi yawned widely, stretching out as he looked at the closed door. He was the only one left now, but he knew they would be returning soon. Leaning his head against Honda's bed, careful to avoid touching his friend or the tubes, he closed his eyes. He would just lay there for a couple of seconds…

…

The door slammed open, a reverberating thud echoing throughout the tiny room. Yugi jumped up, but his legs were caught between the bed and the chair and he tumbled down, the chair clattering beside him. His eyes widely looked around, his heart racing at the sudden noise.

"Anzu?"

Anzu stood in the doorway, sweat glistening her brow as she stared wide eyed wild at him. Her chest was heaving as if unable to get that cleansing breath, and her body was trembling.

Yugi stood up, concerned at his friends' behavior. "What's wrong? Is it Honda?"

She wordlessly marched over to the bed and grabbed a remote. Turning towards the TV hooked up to the wall she pressed on the on button. She dropped into the chair with tear-filled eyes.

With a sinking feeling, Yugi turned toward the TV. There in the news was the answer to his friends' weird behavior. In bold letters the headline read: **Bomb attack on Kaiba Corp.**

_**Thirty Days : Five hours : Fifty seconds**_

The first thing he noticed was pain throughout his body. He couldn't move for several moments, his eyes seeing red behind his eyelids. Hissing in pain, he opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. Everything was unfocused and a wave of nausea came over him. Biting back bile, he blinked rapidly in attempt to see clearer.

The room looked decimated as he looked around. A part of his window had caved, only a portion of the area still open to the outside and glass littered the floor. His desk had tipped over and was upside next to him and his chair was lying contently on his legs.

Understanding that he had to move, he reached out with his left arm to grab one of the legs of his desk. Immediately there was fire in his ribs and he winced back, clutching the aforementioned bones.

Grumbling, and biting his tongue, he reached out again and in one fluid motion got himself into a sitting position. It was only after he was sitting up did he allow a shaky breath to exhale. His hands shaking slightly he reached towards a small box lying forgotten on the ground. He pressed the intercom button one-two-three times before he realized that it wasn't working.

Cursing at his foggy mind, he looked towards the door out of his office. It was several feet away, but manageable. He pushed the chair off him with much effort and allowed it to clang uselessly to the side. Being careful not to turns his upper body as to not aggravate his ribs, he used the legs of the table to push himself him.

Shooting pain ran up his leg and he gasped in agony, clutching the knuckles until they were white, forcing himself not to black out. Panting raggedly, he looked down at the injured leg only to stare morbidly as he saw his left foot jutting out at an odd angle.

He didn't dare touch his foot, but instead looked around for any item that be used as a crutch to help him get out. Looking out at his decimated office, with papers singed and flying, he found nothing sturdy that could handle his weight.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up again, being weary not to put too much pressure on his injured foot. He stood for several moments, testing his body's ability to adjust to the injuries. He wobbled a little as he hopped around the desk, still using it as support. Looking in dismay at the several feet that now seemed daunting, he noticed that there was way he could get support from the wall. He was simply have to hope that he didn't fall. Gritting his teeth, he stood straight and hopped towards the door.

Halfway there, his body was unable to cope under the strain of his injuries, and started to give out. He could feel his right knee start to buckle and in a last ditch effort to reach the door, he flung himself forward, managing to grab the doorknob. Half on the doorknob, half off, he managed to steady himself, gasping for breath as he did so.

He closed his eyes, tempted to just succumb to the darkness, but he knew better. He had to get out of the building.

He slowly opened the door, leaning heavily against the doorframe. His face fell when he saw the mess the top floor had become. Chunks of floor were missing, as it had caved into the floor below. Paper still flew around whilst burning; more so now that he had allowed more air into the room.

"Hello?" Kaiba called out, coughing as he did so. "Is anyone still up here?" He looked around, thankful to find no one.

Coughing harshly, he covered his mouth with his shirt to protect himself from the smoke and dust. Looking over to the stairwell he was dismayed to see it covered with debris. It looked impossible to move, especially in his condition.

Letting out a groan, he slid against the wall to the ground. His eyes swept the room again, landing upon one of the larger holes in the floor. The floor slab was slanted downwards into the floor below, however the slab only went halfway down.

Curiously, he scooted closer, being careful to mind his foot as he dragged it across the ground. Avoiding the burning paper, he slowly made it to the edge and peered down. There was a desk still standing up right at the moment. As he thought about it, the desk would make a good medium between the slab and the ground.

'Durable,' he thought. Glancing around once more for any personnel, he got to work. Grabbing one of the nearest holes to him, he put his hands in to secure his hold. Sliding his body off the edge, he put his good foot in a similar hole further down and let his left leg just swing idly. In a corner of his mind, it reminded him of the vertical walls Mokuba used to climb.

Wincing at the pressure in his upper body and the strain on his arms and ribs, he slowly started to ease himself down. Looking at the desk, it couldn't be more than six feet from the end of the slab and as he looked more closely there were more notches further down that he could grab onto.

The building suddenly rumbled and shook as if it were an angry beast. Pieces of the ceiling came crashing down, unable to handle the strain and the holes Kaiba was holding onto crumbled under the force of the impact.

Kaiba immediately felt a sense of weightlessness as he felt himself fall. Crying out, he desperately tried to cling onto something else, but the piece chunks of slab came down with him.

He landed hard on the desk.

Blinking rapidly, he felt tears start to sting his eyes as the pain numbed his body. After several moments he let out a shaky sigh, his teeth still clenched in pain. "Fuck!"

-------------------------------------------

The boy grinned maniacally as he stepped through the wall he had just destroyed. The remnants of the wall lay scattered around, scorched and broken.

It was a lot easier than he thought it would be, but the flames were a bother. Scoping out the room in a single sweep and finding yet another door he had to get through, he grumbled. More doors.

He walked over to the door, gracefully stepping over the rubble and flames, It was a security door and a key was needed. He scowled and looked around the room.

He doubted he could use his makeshift bombs against the door and shadows magic was out of the question. He bristled at the thought, but quickly calmed down. He would have unlimited shadow magic soon enough. At this moment, he just needed to get the door open.

His eyes fell upon a moaning body on the floor and his grin was back. He walked over to the woman and patted her down, quickly finding the key he was searching for.

Not even giving the stirring body a second glance, he walked back to the door and put the key in. Instead of opening, however, the machine promptly asked for an eye check.

Scowling, he summoned a small amount of shadows magic and sent it into the machine, which promptly reported, "Welcome Mr. Kaiba." The door unlocked with a click and swung open.

He sauntered in, once again making a quick sweep for any threats or obstacles. When he found none, he chuckled darkly. No more doors. No more security measures to keep intruders – him – out.

He slid into the cushioned chair and stared at the giant computer screen in front of him. Knowing his mission, his fingers moved swiftly on the keyboard, bring up screens and pictures before making them disappear as quickly as they appeared.

The screen froze suddenly, stilling upon a single article.

His eyes roamed over the screen quickly reading the words, a wicked grin slowly spreading upon his face as he read the last paragraph. "Tsk, tsk," he cackled. "You should have made it harder for me to find, Kaiba."

There was a shriek in the other room, making his head snap in the direction of the voice. "Help me!" came the cry of a woman. The lady he had taken the key from, he reasoned. "Oh God! I'm on fire! Help!"

His eyes narrowed, before turning back to the computer and pressing several buttons erasing all evidence he had ever existed.

---------------------------------------------------

Kaiba hobbled towards the staircase, leaning heavily upon the pole. He had found the pole jutting out of one of the more cheaply made desks and had decided it was usable. It was providing enough support to get him around; however it seemed as if it wouldn't last long.

He had quickly found that this floor had evacuated as well and couldn't help but feel proud that his people had evacuated so quickly and efficiently. He would be sure to give bonuses to his employees once the building was fixed. Halting in front of the door to the stairwell, he grimaced.

It was blocked as well. From what he saw there were no more holes leading to the bottom floor and he knew that his luck had run out.

He let out a string of curses and was surprised when it was mimicked on the other side of the door. His eyebrows furrowed and he took a tentative step forward. The door rattled as if force was being thrust against it.

"Hello?" someone called from the other side, sounding awfully familiar. "Anybody there? Hello?"

His mind was too fuzzy to match the voice to a face and he wearily hobbled the rest of the way towards the door. "I'm in here but the door is blocked." He coughed lightly, squinting up at the ceiling as dust flecks started falling down. That couldn't be good.

The person on the other side paused before replying. "Is there anybody else in there?"

"No, it's just me."

"Do you know if there's anyone on the top floor?"

"Just came from there. No one's up there."

A sigh of relief came from the other side of the door. "Is there any other way out?"

"No." Kaiba twitched his nose at annoyance with the dirt. "I'll try and remove some of the debris on this side. How's your side looking?"

There was some more silence, and Kaiba assumed that the person was assessing the damage on that side. "Yeah, yeah! I think that'll work. Just let me find something to lift this stuff up. I'll be right back!"

Kaiba nodded before catching himself. Letting out a groan, he hobbled over to the doorway. Leaning heavily on his right leg, he started pushing the smaller debris out of the way. The ceiling above him gave another shudder and more dust fell upon him, this time a hairline crack appearing.

He cursed, realizing that if he were to make any progress he would have to move the bigger pieces. The largest piece blocking his way was a large, steel, file cabinet that had fallen only halfway. Squatting down near the end, he put his hands underneath it and leaned against it, pushing up as he tried to stand up. The cabinet creaked as it slowly moved upward.

As he started to stand straighter, his footing started to slip and he fumbled to keep his balance. A sudden pain ripped into his foot as he stepped on his injured foot. The reaction was instance, his legs buckled under the intense pain and he let out a yelp as he fell down with the cabinet.

There was a loud thump as the cabinet came crashing down next to him barely missing his fingers. Gasping with pain and exhaustion, he looked back at the cabinet. There was no way he could lift it back up, he would have to move it sideways.

"Is everything alright in there?" came the voice from the other side. He must be back.

"Yes," he grumbled. His eyes scoped the area again, trying to find an alternate way of moving the cabinet.

"I found something to move the debris over here!" the voice called. "Just give me a couple of minutes to move some of this stuff. How's it going on your end?"

Kaiba got back into position, this time lodging his foot against some debris. "Fine," he huffed out, pushing against the cabinet again. The steel dug into his hands and rubbed harshly against his shoulders as he put all his weight into pushing it back.

He stopped halfway up, trying to catch his breath. More dust fell upon him, making him get back to work sooner. His vision was starting to blur and his head was beginning to pound again. Gritting his teeth, he shoved with all his might against the cabinet. The thud of the cabinet falling into place never came, and instead he felt himself falling backwards against the cabinet.

With a yelp of shock, he came crashing down upon the cabinet as it fell sideways. His head hit the steel frame and a tear fell from his eyes. He just laid there for several minutes staring at the ceiling, watching the cracks become larger.

"Is everything okay in there?" came a startled voice. "I thought I heard something."

"Peachy," he growled out, putting his hand over his eyes. "Now hurry up over there, this side is clear."

"I'm going as fast as I can," came the retort.

"Go faster."

There was a loud huff on the other side. "What are you in such a rush for?"

"The ceiling looks like it's going to collapse."

There was a heavy silence, and Kaiba actually peeked towards the door through his hands.

"Shit!" There was more clatter, almost as if debris was being thrown this time. "You should have told me sooner!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up." Hissing in pain, he forced himself into a sitting position. He stared at the room with blurry eyes, as he attempted to calm his breath.

There was a crash at the door, making him look up. "It's close enough over here. Stand back."

Kaiba grabbed his pole and stood up, leaning heavily against it. He walked a little bit away from the door and watched as the door shuddered from impact. On the third shudder, the door slammed open, smacking the wall next to it.

The ceiling gave a shudder of protest, but Kaiba paid no attention to it for his eyes were on his savior. Blond hair stuck to the boys face from sweat and the boys brown eyes were widene with shock.

Kaiba just groaned. "Jonouchi."

"Kaiba?!"

_**Thirty Days : Two hours : Ten seconds**_

Jo had heard it even a mile away. Somehow he had managed to hold onto the food as he ran towards the noise. He had been surprised when he saw Kaiba Corp. surrounded by police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks, but he was even more surprised when he was told a bomb went off.

When asked, the policeman told him that people were still in the building and only a handful had gotten out before the bomb went off. As it was, there wasn't enough man power to get everyone out right away, as they could only move up from floor to floor.

Jo wasn't sure what compelled him, but he slammed the food in the policeman's arms, telling him to 'watch them', and dashed in. Through the yells and arms reaching out to stop him, he managed to dart in the building.

The first and second floor was evacuated he remembered, and quickly headed for the stairwell. Since the firemen were going from ground up, he realized he should probably start from the top. Leaping three steps at a time, he got to the top floor quickly. Panting, he grabbed the doorknob and leaned against the door to open it but it didn't budge.

Growling, Jo slammed himself against the door, but whatever was behind the door was keeping it shut. "Hello?" Jo shouted. "Is anyone there?" He paused, listening intently with his ear against the door. The policeman did say they had some advanced warning. It was possible that everyone had gotten out of the top floor. "Hello?"

Muttering a curse when no one answered, he stepped back from the door. He would check the next level and see what was going on from there. Maybe someone there would have some insight on if anyone got out of the top floor.

With a nod to himself, he turned and jogged back down the stairs to the next level.

He stopped at the door and his face fell. There was debris in front of the door, blocking the way. Angry with his luck, he slammed himself against the door again. The door barely budged.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anybody there? Hello?"

He was relieved when there was a reply. "'m 'n 're bu' the d'oor 's block'd." The voice sounded familiar, but it was heavily slurred. He was no doctor, but slurred speech was never a good sign.

"Anybody else in there?" he asked, frowning in thought.

"Nno," came the slurred response. "Ju' me."

"Do you know if there's anyone on the top floor?"

"Jus' ca'm fr'um th'er. No wu'n's up 'her."

He sighed with relief. "Is there any other way out?"

"Nno." There was a small pause. "I'll tr'y an' 'move s'um of th' debr's un thi' sid'. Ho'w yo'ur sid' lo'okin'?"

Jo winced, barely able to understand the voice. "Yeah, yeah! I think that'll work. Just let me find something to lift this stuff up. I'll be right back!"

He jetted off to a lower floor, praying that there was no debris blocking the way. Stopping for a second to let out a breath of relief, he went through the open door and looked around. The room was messed up. Paper was strewn everywhere, desks were overturn, and flames still licked the ground.

After walking around for several seconds, he noticed a pole sticking out of one of the desks. Realizing that it could work, he grabbed the pole and tugged at it. It was stuck pretty tight, but after several tugs, grunts, and curses, he finally managed to pull it out.

Not sparing a moments thought towards the floor, he dashed back up. He reached the door when there was a loud crash, making him almost drop the pole in surprise.

"Is everything alright in there?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Ye'," came a grumble after a moments pause.

"I found something to move the debris over here!" he called. "Just give me a couple of minutes to move some of this stuff." He looked at the larger chunk and placed the pole underneath it for leverage. "How's it going on your end?"

"Fin'," came the huff.

Jo just took the answer in stride, focusing more on clearing his side. It would probably take a little bit longer than he originally thought, but he could still do it.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard a yelp from the other side and another large crash. His eyes widened and he paused to stare at the door again.

"Is everything okay in there?" he questioned, a little scared to hear the answer. "I thought I heard something." He trailed off.

"Pea'ch'," came a growl. "No' 'urry up ov'r 'er, th's sid' 's cle'r."

"I'm going as fast as I can," he retorted, annoyed at the tone of voice. It wasn't like he was a fireman or anything.

"G' fas'r."

He let out a loud sigh. "What are you in such a rush for?"

"Th' ce'lin' lo'ks' li'k 'ts goin' t' co'apse."

Jo just stood there in shock, staring wide-eyed at the door. He was surprised the squeak swelling up inside him didn't come out. "Shit!" He turned back down towards the debris and started throwing it across the room as fast as he could, not carrying where it fell. "You should have told me sooner!"

"Jus' hur'y up," came the annoyed response.

Jo didn't let the tone of voice get to him again, instead focusing on getting as much stuff out of the way as possible. He finally got down to the last chunk. Mustering all his strength, he picked it up with a grunt, and threw it aside with all his strength.

There was a loud crash as the debris landed on the stairs and proceeded to decent the stairwell. Praying that no one was on the stairs, he turned back to the door. "It's close enough over here. Stand back."

He braced himself before slamming himself against the door. It groaned with protest, but didn't open. Making a noise of frustration, he slammed himself against the door again. It shuddered, but didn't move. With an almost animalistic growl, he slammed into the door as hard as he could.

The door slammed open, making a loud crunch as it hit the wall behind it. He stumbled in the room, barely able to keep his balance. After catching his footing, he looked up and his jaw dropped.

There in front of him was Kaiba. However, it wasn't the fact that the CEO was still in the building; it was the state the man was in that shocked Jo.

Kaiba's hair was matted to his head crusted there by what he assumed was blood. He looked pale, dark circles sticking out in contrast against his wan face. His eyes went down Kaiba's body to the foot he seemed to be favoring and flinched, pushing away a wave of nausea. 'God,' he thought. 'That's not normal.'

The groan snapped him out of his trance. "Jonouchi."

He looked back up at the face, jaw sliding down this time. "Kaiba?!"

The ceiling above them shuddered again and dust fell upon them. His eyes went to the ceiling then to Kaiba. "Okay, time to go!" He strode over to the frail looking CEO. He wrapped his arm around Kaiba's back and grabbed his arm with his other hand to move it over his own neck. "Come on."

He felt Kaiba lean against him, but he was paying more attention to getting out of the room. The ceiling crackled again, and he sped up some more, practically dragging Kaiba to the door.

"Just a little bit further," Jo whispered more to himself than to Kaiba. There were at the door when he heard the sickening crunch and he knew there was only a couple of seconds for them. He threw himself and Kaiba out the door just when the ceiling came down upon the ground.

Dust flew everywhere and for a moment Jo couldn't see. He heard groaning next to him and he looked to the side to see Kaiba glaring at him.

"What?" Jo asked, confused. "What'd I do?"

Kaiba just let out a sigh and got to a sitting position. "Le' ju's go 'lre'dy."

Jo winced, realizing it was worse hearing Kaiba slur the words in front of him. It just sounded wrong. Getting up, he helped Kaiba to his feet, careful to avoid the injured leg. Going into position as a makeshift crutch, he helped Kaiba hobble to the stairs. The stairs looked daunting from Jo's perspective.

"Erh, we can do this," Jo encouraged, earning a scoff from Kaiba. "Lets just take it slow." He paused. "Real slow."

-------------------------------------------------

A large man walked through the streets cluttered with people buying trinkets and souvenirs at the bazaars and outlets. So it came as no surprise than no one gave a second glance as the man suddenly veered off the main road into a deserted alley.

Taking large strides, he quickly reached his destination. He stopped and leaned against the wall, turning back towards the main road.

A small shadow appeared next to the large man, and a tan hand moved out to give the him an envelope. "Bobosa," came the deep, rich voice. "I'm afraid I need you once again. The time is coming and we must make sure it happens precisely as it happened before."

Bobosa did not take the envelope, questioning his will to take the task, before looking back at the man. "If time repeats itself, shouldn't we be doing something to stop it?"

"No," came the sharp reply. "You must not mess with the events. They must happen exactly as they happened before. You must do this." The shadow shifted. "There is a plane ticket in the envelope. You must be on that plane."

Bobosa did not hesitate this time and he grabbed the envelope. He did not even give a second glance to the man that had given him his assignments. It was his job now, and he could only follow the orders blindly, giving a silent prayer that his work would someday –somehow- change lives.

The shadow moved into the light revealing a slender man wearing white robes and a turban. He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer. "Time and time again it will repeat while the sky slowly turns Blood Red."

_**Twenty-nine days : Twenty hours: Two seconds**_

R&R!


End file.
